Caspian's Ambassadors
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: AU. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace return to Narnia as quickly as they left and Caspian makes them ambassadors. Marriage propositions, deep secrets and unexpected love are all faced by our favorite world travelers. Lucy/Caspian. Edmund/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is AU post The Dawn Treader (before the last paragraph in the book – you'll know why)

**A/N: This is AU post The Dawn Treader (before the last paragraph in the book – you'll know why). Just a bit on the ages: Lucy: 17; Edmund: 18; Caspian: 20**

King Edmund (though these days he was known to many as "Ed") sat in his office in Caspian's castle. While it was true the King of Narnia had ordered the re-building of Cair Paravel, and the former palace during the Golden Age was nearly complete, they were still staying in the castle that Caspian X had grown up in.

He and his younger sister, Lucy, as well as their cousin Eustace, had been pulled back into Narnia almost immediately after they had left. It seemed to Lucy that their feet didn't even set on English soil before they were back on the deck of the Dawn Treader.

After completing Caspian's task, the ship (without the noble Reepicheep) had returned to Narnia. Edmund and Caspian had both noted Lucy's sad expression when they passed Cair and, in a quiet meeting that same night, Caspian had informed the older Pevensie that he would commission the restoration of his ancient home.

While the funds were looking a little low on the project (and in the country as a whole), Edmund's mind was much further away. His eyes read the words on the scroll in front of him for the fifth time in the last two minutes, it seemed, but he still could not believe the words in front of him.

The Narnians, quite upset that Caspian had not returned with a wife (or at least a prospect thereof), had started rallying for a match between King Edmund and the daughter of a Doornian. Edmund would rather stab himself with a sword or drink copious amounts of poison than suffer the fate of being husband to _Lady Bertha_ or whatever her name was.

He quickly shook himself free of such damning thoughts when the door opened with a slow creak and King Caspian walked into the room.

"Ahh, there you are, Edmund," he said with a smooth smile. "Trumpkin told me that you would like to meet with me."

"Yes, your Majesty," Edmund said as he stood and bowed quickly before sitting back down. "Thank you for your time."

Caspian quickly understood that this was a matter of business and not pleasure. Upon his arrival back to Narnia with King Edmund and Queen Lucy, Caspian had made the quick decision to make them both diplomats and emissaries. King Edmund was very well versed in policies (and the new ones he quickly learned) and Queen Lucy was excellent at delivering the will of the King of Narnia to all countries. It seemed as she was just as loved today as she was when she was queen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a somewhat pensive voice. Most of the time, even with matters of state, Edmund wouldn't be quite as formal as he was being right now. "Has something happened?"

"Yes and no, your Majesty," Edmund replied with a sigh. "It's about Lucy."

Caspian quickly straightened in his seat. Lucy was currently on a diplomatic visit to Avra. He hadn't wanted to send her, as this was where she was held as a slave when they were on the Dawn Treader four years ago, but she had informed him, in her own _Lucy_ way, that she was perfectly capable. _Besides_, she had reasoned, _Drinian will be with me the whole time._ For some reason that didn't make him feel any better.

But he had let her go (as if he could have stopped her with anything less than a royal decree) and she had been gone for about five months. The last they heard, everything was going well. But the last messenger had been two weeks ago and, as Caspian knew quite well, a lot could happen in two weeks.

"What about her?" he asked with an unfamiliar edge of panic in his tone. "What's happened?"

"Lord Bern has sent a petition on behalf of his nephew, Count Percy, for the _hand of the most valiant and noble queen this world has seen in many ages_," Edmund read, his nose curling at the last part.

Caspian stared at him for a moment. "Her hand? He wants that idiot Percy to marry Lucy?"

"More so that he wants to force Narnia into an arranged marriage. He has played upon the fact that he saved you four years ago and that he _wouldn't want to see the relationship between the Lone Islands and her mother country of Narnia diminished because of distance and lost love_. Apparently this Percy prat has taken _quite_ a fancy to Lu." Edmund paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He knew this part would be hard (though slightly easier than telling his sister). He squeezed his eyes shut before saying in a strong voice, "I think we should consider the union."

"Edmund!" Caspian cried as he shot out of his seat. "You can't be serious. She's your sister!"

"And Narnia is _your_ country. You can't handle losing the Lone Islands and you know as well as I do that Bern can lead a rebel army against Narnia with no problem. He's well loved there. He could get _all_ of the Islands against us, Caspian. You think I like this idea any better than you do?"

Before Caspian could respond, however, the two kings heard shouting in the corridor before the door swung open to reveal a rather harried Lucy and some dorky, abnormally tall twelve-year-old.

"Lu! I didn't know you were sailing in today. We thought you would be another week at the least," Edmund said, eyes wide, as he took in the state of his sister. He had never seen her truly angry before. He had to stifle the urge to back away slowly or hide behind the king.

"Seems as if I have a wedding to plan, Edmund, and Lord Bern feels that every woman should have the _privilege_ of planning her wedding at home," Lucy replied, her hands going to her hips. "Funny thing though," she continued, "is that I had _no idea_ that I was getting married. To Percival!" she exclaimed the last, an accusing finger pointing to the twelve-year-old beside her.

"He can't be Count Percy," Caspian said dismissively. "He's too young."

"I am, in fact, Count Percival, Son of Duke Arrington, Ambassador to Doorn and Kinght of the Golden Pendant," the child said. "And I am nearly nineteen."

Edmund had to stop himself from laughing. He sure was _stringy_ for a nineteen-year-old.

Percival continued without pause. "My uncle, Lord Bern, has granted me permission to marry Queen Lucy at the earliest convenience of your Majesty," he said to Caspian. "I wish to remain here to help my bride plan the festivities. I have already bid one of your two-legged goats to lead me to my chambers. I will see you in the morning, darling," the arrogant count said to Lucy before kissing her on the cheek and withdrawing from the room. Lucy didn't even have the chance to tell him that a _Faun_ would be assisting him.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the two men before her. She was usually a gentle woman, not in the same way as Susan, but quite kind and understanding. But Edmund knew that she had a lot of him inside her – they were always closest – and he could see the anger shining through.

"Lu …" Ed began.

"How much?" she whispered and Caspian could not tell if it was sadness or ferocity in her voice.

"How much what?" the king asked in what he hoped to be a soothing voice.

"How much are they paying?" she asked, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her forearms. "How much are they giving you for me?"

"Lucy …" Edmund tried again.

"Just answer the question, Edmund. You must have gotten a letter from them. And by the horrified look on your face I know that you are giving the deal tremendous thought. I have been followed around by that simpering idiot since my ship docked at Avra's main port. I know I am known as being patient and kind but there were at least one hundred and fifty three occasions where I had to stop myself from boxing him in the ears! Now tell me, brother, how much they are offering for me. We must make sure Narnia is well compensated for the loss of their former queen," Lucy bit out.

She was closer to tears than she let on. Yes, she was angry, but she was also scared. The Edmund she knew would never have sold her to _anyone_ without good reason. And that's what gave her pause. "Are we really that bad off?" she asked gently, in a soft, sad voice.

"We're teetering on the edge of debt," Edmund replied honestly. "And Lord Bern has informed Narnia that he does not want or need a dowry but a woman to help his nephew to become a great ruler for the Lone Islands." Ed looked down to the paper on his desk before glancing at Caspian and then his sister again. "He's offering two hundred thousand crescents. And then fifty thousand more if the first heir is a girl. One hundred thousand more if it is a boy."

Lucy took several deep breaths, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to keep her hot tears at bay. She wished she hadn't asked. She wished she didn't know. She also wished she hadn't known how bad off Narnia was. She imagined a lot of it was her fault; they were rebuilding Cair Paravel for her. She knew, in that moment, what she had to do.

"Okay," she whispered. "I can have the wedding planned for the end of the month. It won't be a large affair but then it doesn't have to be. I should … I should go start working on the plans …"

She turned to go so they wouldn't see her tears, when she felt Caspian grip her wrist. She turned into him, burying her face in his tunic, as she allowed hot tears to flow down her cheeks and be absorbed by the soft fabric. She hadn't cried like this in ages. She felt like a child again and she wasn't sure whether she liked the idea or not.

She had never thought much about love or marriage. Sure, Peter had been close to marriage during the Golden Ages, as had Susan. Rumor had it that her sister was with child as well, but Susan never spoke of it. But she had never spent any time worrying about boys or love. She'd rather romp in the stream or go hunting with Edmund. She'd rather have a game of hide and seek with the young Centaurs or practice her archery.

But she had always put duty to Narnia above all else, aside from her love of and faith in Aslan. And she knew that was what she had to do in this instance.

Just by looking at Edmund anyone could see that he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to marry his sister off. He … he would have married himself off instead.

"Maybe there is a Duchess or something from Avra that I can marry instead," Edmund said as he watched his friend cradle his baby sister. "Maybe they will take me over you if I offer it."

"No," Lucy said strongly from her place in Caspian's arms. "They want me. They told me before I left that I was what they wanted. Please, Edmund, don't throw away your life for something that won't happen anyway. It's … I'll be okay. I think I can be brave enough."

She had said it a thousand times – Father Christmas had once told him that she'd said it to him when he handed her the dagger and cordial – but this time it broke his heart. Yes, Narnia needed the money. No, Narnia wasn't ready to endure another war, let alone one with its territories. But by Aslan, Edmund would not allow his sister to be married to someone who didn't love her. Well, maybe that goofy ponce _did_ love her but she certainly didn't love him.

"No," Edmund replied. He moved over and wrapped his arms around his sister, forcing Caspian to let go. "No, they can't have you," he whispered. "I'll protect you, Lu. I won't … they can't have you. We'll give them Eustace or something."

Lucy chuckled wetly as she rubbed her nose against her brother's tunic. It was an action reminiscent of their younger days and he was happy to see that she was still there, deep inside herself. Since they had gotten back to Narnia, Lucy had been acting more like Queen Lucy the Valiant than Lucy Pevensie. He was hoping she was coming back to herself – the playful tomboy from down the road.

"Caspian …"

"On my honor," the king said solemnly, "we will fight to keep Queen Lucy from the clutches of Lord Bern and Count Percy."

Lucy gave a silly giggle and turned away from Edmund and wrapped her arms around Caspian. She tugged him down to her level (which meant he was stooping a good foot) and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. "My hero," she murmured before releasing him and walking out of the room, now in much better spirits because she knew Edmund and Caspian would not force her into the proposed union.

Edmund, who had watched the interaction with mirth, suddenly froze at the look on Caspian's face. _No, no, no,_ he thought to himself. _Please, Aslan, not _him. _I beg you. I don't have the patience to deal with my friend falling for my baby sister._

Edmund could swear he could hear the purring laugh of Aslan as Caspian dazedly shuffled from the room without as much as a goodbye.

"Aslan save us all," he muttered before sitting down to attempt to pen a response to Bern.


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund wasted little time the next morning when he walked into breakfast and saw Lucy and Caspian, heads close together. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried with a happy smile. "We we just waiting on you. Eustace will be back in a moment – he went to talk to Vynessa. Something about wanting to help out in the kitchens."

"What's got you two so close together?" he asked, ignoring his sister's good mood. He had stayed up until dawn trying to draft a response to Bern.

"A-hem," a voice called from the doorway. _Percival_. "Lucy, darling, please accompany me on a ride into the village today. There are some trinkets I must pick up and one of the talking two-legged goats told me of a seamstress for your dress."

"First, they're _Fauns_ and second …"

"Come now, darling, we really must be on our way. There is much to be done. I've had my scribe send out the invitations already this morning. He was up all night preparing them," Percival continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. He moved over and gripped her wrist, effectively pulling her from her seat. "Go now and put on a _proper_ dress, Lucy, darling. We can't have you looking common."

Lucy turned bright red and was about to protest (quite vehemently) when Caspian stood as well. "I believe I shall accompany you to the village. I need to see the seamstress myself. Finderhook has been going mad trying to commission new finery for Eustace and I promised her that I would see her sister in the village for my new riding costume."

Edmund was now torn. Maybe he was reading things wrong. Caspian had never shown any interest in Lucy before and there was no reason to start now. He almost laughed at himself when he realized what he was doing. _Caspian and Lucy_, his mind chuckled. _What an odd thought_. _He's probably just as put off by this Percival tosser as I am. It'll be good for her to have him there. And Percy won't even know he's being watched._ "Excellent. Your Majesty, I believe you could use the fresh air anyway. Should I send word down to Hilde to save your table for lunch?"

Before Percy could interrupt, Caspian smiled and said, "Sounds wonderful! Table for three at Hilde's. We should hire her for the staff here," the king said with a barking laugh.

"She wouldn't be able to put up with you for long enough. She's told me two hours is her limit," Lucy responded with a smile, her troubles of spending the day alone with Percival solved. "I shall go change my dress and be ready in no time."

"I see nothing wrong with the dress you have on now, Lucy," Caspian said with a smile. "Let's not waste any time. To the stables," he added with authority.

Caspian offered his arm to Lucy but, after sharing a quick glance with girl, he changed it into a motion bringing Percival forward. "Good Count," he said with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Everyone could tell that Percy was just itching to refuse and say that he wanted time alone with Lucy but the king had decided to join them and he could not afford, at this moment in time, to offend the king. "Of course, your Majesty," Percy said as Lucy thread her arm through his. "I am looking forward to spending the day in the company of my esteemed King and my future bride."

--

Lucy was ready to throw herself in front of a speeding horse. Count Percy was by far the worst suitor she'd ever had and, to make matters worse, she had to pretend she was happy with the match until Edmund found a way to refuse Lord Bern.

That morning at breakfast Caspian had told her that he met Edmund in the middle of the night to discuss strategy and they had come up with the idea that she should play along until it could be solved. The king also told her that it may come to a point where she would need to act sad that the match wouldn't happen. When she questioned why, he simply informed her that he would rather have Bern angry at himself and Edmund than her.

He'd earned another kiss on the cheek for that. And then Edmund had come in and the morning had gone quickly downhill from there.

And now she was standing in the seamstress' shop in a pre-fabricated white dress. She was afraid she would be forced to buy something she would never wear. She corrected herself that she might wear it _someday_ but still couldn't justify spending the money today.

The seamstress, a young nymph, was dancing around Lucy and adding touches of lace.

"I think I rather like it plain," Lucy said with a slight smile. Maybe with just some more lace. There, around the bottom," she pointed. "And maybe a thin bit around my middle?" As the young queen watched herself in the mirror she noticed that she was looking quite pretty. Not as beautiful as Susan would have, of course, but not bad for the tomboy that she was. "Perhaps not around the middle," she decided with a scrunched nose.

"Perhaps a bit of dark green lace around the middle," an accented voice said from behind her.

Lucy turned and saw Caspian, dressed in a new riding outfit. He looked quite fit, she had to admit. "I don't know," she responded. "It might be a bit dramatic for a summer wedding. What about red?"

"I think perhaps a bright blue," Caspian retorted as he walked closer. "It will make your eyes shine prettily."

Lucy looked down with a blush and then nodded to the seamstress. The nymph disappeared into the store room and Caspian was able to fully survey Lucy. "You look beautiful," he said in a breathless whisper. He then cleared his throat, wondering why his voice sounded like that, and added, "You'll make Count Percy a very happy man."

"Oh shove off," Lucy giggled as she nudged his shoulder. She then turned back and stared into the mirror before allowing her eyes to meet his through the reflection. "Do you really think I look okay?"

"You look better than okay, Lucy. I can foresee many problems when Percy finds you shall not be wed. Any man should be lucky to find as beautiful a bride," Caspian responded honestly.

"D'you think I look prettier than Susan?" she asked.

_And that,_ Caspian thought, _is where the issue lies_. "Lucy, look at me," he said as he turned her around. "You must stop comparing yourself to your sister. You are two very different women. She is beautiful, yes, but in a very different way than you. She has outer beauty and inner gentleness that make many men swoon …"

"Men like you," Lucy agreed with a nod.

Caspian was about to retort when he pulled up short and his eyes snapped to hers. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, Caspian," Lucy said with a bright smile. "You were definitely sad to see Queen Susan leave Narnia."

"I was sad to see you all go," Caspian responded. "Not just Queen Susan."

"I know," Lucy said. "But you must admit that you were floored by her beauty more than once."

"I do not deny that your sister is beautiful. But I will also not deny that you are as well. True, you may not have men falling all over you but there _are_ men," he told her. "And one day you'll find one who you think is worthy enough to be a husband. And to him, you will be the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out."

"Have to find a man who thinks me a woman first," she said after a few minutes pause. She felt the need to lighten the situation. "I mean, if I put on your trousers and tunic again and pulled back my hair, I bet I could make anyone believe that I'm a man."

Caspian knew this wasn't the moment to encourage the little queen but he couldn't help himself. "I'll commission a pair of trousers and a tunic for you. After lunch, we will send Percival on an errand so you can change. If you can convince five people (or Creatures) that you are a man, I shall be your personal servant for a day."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. It seemed as if the old Caspian, the fun-loving, carefree, young Caspian was in the mood for a bit of play. So Lucy extended her hand and he took it, shaking it with vigor. She knew she could win this battle. And she knew Caspian did not think he could lose.

--

Two hours later, Percival was on his way to a shop at the far end of the village and Lucy was in the back room of the restaurant changing into her trousers and tunic. She pulled her hair back and sighed. It was 

a bit long. Looking around, she spotted a pair of scissors. She closed her eyes and took a quick snip at the end of her ponytail, allowing about three inches of hair to fall to the floor. It was now slightly shorter than it was when she returned to Narnia when she first encountered Caspian. "Better," she muttered as she ran her fingers over her dusty blonde hair. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection before she nodded once and left the back room.

Deciding to test Caspian, she walked to the bar and ordered a drink. She had lowered her voice an octave but Caspian, just a bit down the bar, smirked and moved closer to her. "I should call you a cheater for cutting your hair," he muttered, "but it's still long enough."

She smirked a little herself and took a pull of the ale that was placed in front of her.

The next series of events were so funny that neither Caspian nor Lucy (now called Luke) could contain tears of mirth. They chatted for a few moments, hoping someone would come up to them to shake the king's hand, and suddenly a tankard of ale found itself being poured over Lucy's head. She snapped her head to her right to come face to face with the very _large_ bust of a very _large_ woman. She looked to have been either and Islander or an Archenlander.

"You no good swine!" the woman shouted. "Just up and left in the middle of the night! God what you wanted, did you, and then stole off when no one was lookin'! Well let me tell you, mister, I will _not_ be used like tha'. What if I'm with child?"

Caspian brought his fist to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter but her ended up snorting quite loudly. This apparently offended a Warthog who then turned to the king and nearly fell from his seat. Caspian hadn't exactly disguised himself but, since he was dressed very casually and had his hair fastened back, he could have easily been mistaken for another Telmarine. "Oy! You filthy swine. Get outa this pub! And take your nancy boy friend with ya!"

"That would be two," Lucy muttered through a stifled laugh. "The girl for thinking I … well, and the Warthog. Let's just move on."

Caspian, still trying not to laugh, grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her from the pub.

Once outside, the two turned down an alley and promptly collapsed against each other, shaking with mirth. "Oh sweet Lion," Caspian laughed. "That was the most fun I've had since we got back."

"I know," Lucy rejoined, her small frame shaking with giggles. "And the look on that woman's face! Whatever man did her wrong is really in for it!"

They stayed there laughing for a few minutes longer before Lucy contained herself and stood upright. "Okay then, it's time to get my last three and for you to submit yourself to my every whim."

"Or for you to fail miserably and submit yourself to my every whim," he responded jokingly.

"I can assure you, Caspian, that my whims will be much more enjoyable," she smiled before sweeping out of the alley.

While Caspian knew she hadn't meant to sound so … alluring and seductive … he found she did. He quickly composed himself however, and followed her back onto the dusty street.

They strolled along slowly and Caspian decided to let his hair down. Few people would be willing to approach the king if he was in the village for something, usually honoring his privacy. Today however, a young Dwarf approached him and asked for a moment of his time. Caspian reluctantly agreed and then had to stifle a frown when he turned to Lucy and begged forgiveness for interrupting, calling Lucy "milord and good sir". He frowned deeper when she whispered that the Dwarf was number three.

After that, the fourth mistaken identity came when a Minotaur bumped into her and called an apologetic "excuse me, sir!" through the growing crowd.

"Only one more," Lucy said smugly as they continued down the road. "We have not yet set a date for me to claim my prize. Have you and requests, your Majesty?"

"Stop being cheeky," Caspian groused. "And you only have about ten minutes left. Then your not-entirely-future-husband will be back and the game will be over."

"Oh I do so hope he doesn't come back," she whispered. "Not that I want something bad to happen to him," she quickly added, "but he's such a bother."

Less than five minutes later the aforementioned Count arrived and before Caspian could claim victory, Percy exclaimed, "Dear King, what have you done with my betrothed? Have you left her behind to get the dress perfect?"

Lucy had to bite back a scream of "Ah-ha!" Her betrothed didn't even know who she was. It seemed, even villagers she knew mistook her for a man. Caspian was the only one who knew who she was.

She refused to think about what that could possibly mean. _He's like a brother_, she chided herself. _Ed would know as well._ Though she couldn't be too sure about that.

"I'll fetch her, milord," Lucy said before turning away.

Ten minutes later Lucy arrived back to meet with Caspian and Percival. "Sorry, Caspian," Lucy said breathlessly. "Lucas said he had to run. Thank you for waiting for me."

Caspian was about to respond when Percival spoke up, "Darling! You look flushed. Have you done something with your hair? We should have to have it fixed before the wedding. I do hope it grows quickly …"

As she took Percy's arm she turned back and looked over her shoulder at Caspian and mouthed the words, "I win. You're mine."

For some odd reason, Caspian's stomach flipped pleasantly at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arrival back at Cair Paravel, Percival kissed Lucy on the cheek and told her he had to write home and inform Lord Bern that the preparations for the wedding, which was to be held in twenty-three days, were going splendidly. He admonished her once more for cutting her hair and then set off of his quarters.

"I think we should test Ed and Eustace," Lucy said with a smirk.

"You think your own family would not recognize you?" Caspian asked her with a mock-frown. "My dear Queen, I can assure you that your brother and cousin will know who you are."

"You're no fun," Lucy said with a fake pout before walking with Caspian into the Great Hall. Eustace and Edmund were there pouring over large maps.

"King Caspian! Lucy! You're back. How was the village? Was that idiot completely horrid?" Eustace asked quickly as he rounded the table to clasp hands with Caspian.

"We got rid of him for the afternoon," Caspian said with a smile. He was about to continue with the story of his adventure with Lucy but stopped short when Edmund spoke.

"Lu, did you cut your hair?"

"Just a bit. It didn't look quite right with the wedding dress I picked out," she responded with a small smile. "Must have everything perfect for my wedding."

"Blimey, Lu, you cut it in the Telmarine style that, if you pulled it back and put on a set of trousers, you could pass for a man," her brother said with a laugh.

"Ah ha!" Lucy screeched as she whirled around on Caspian. "They would know who I was, would they? Now I'm _sure_ that Ed wouldn't be able to spot me in a crowd of men!"

"I don't understand what's happening right now …" Edmund said slowly. "And I don't think I want to. You two should go get cleaned up for dinner. And then the four of us need to have a strategy session. The wedding invitations went out this morning and I have a horrible feeling that quite a few people in the village will have gotten them already. We must discuss what this means for the wedding."

"Ed," Lucy said slowly with a slight shake in her voice, "you told me there wouldn't be a wedding."

"Lu, I --."

"Right," she whispered, her eyes darting down to the floor. "I should go have a bath and get changed into something more appropriate. On the ride down, Percival was talking about holding an engagement feast. After dinner, the three of you," she motioned to Edmund, Caspian and Eustace, "should take some time to practice your sword handling. There's always a small competition that all men present may challenge the groom. If the groom is bested, the winner has the right to challenge the marriage." At Edmund's hopeful look, Lucy let a silent tear course down her cheek. "But only if he plans to take the bride as his own. Sorry, Ed, I thought you remembered that."

"I hadn't thought of it," Edmund acknowledged. "But there's still hope … I mean, Caspian …"

"Caspian made a promise to me when we landed on the Dawn Treader the second time," Lucy cut in strongly. "He promised he would marry only for love. You and I both know, Ed, that if he won any competition for my hand, he would have to give it up. The love he has for me is the same that you do. Please excuse me," she finished before leaving the room and heading to her chambers.

Caspian didn't even try to deny the thrill of hope when she hadn't said anything about the love she had for him being the same love she had for her brother.

--

"I was thinking, dear Lucy, that we should hold a ball in honor of our engagement," Percival said during dinner that night.

"I agree wholeheartedly with you, dear Count. Please, allow me and my ladies to plan it for this coming weekend. We shall have a feast instead of a ball, though, as originally discussed, because the ball will be held for our wedding," Lucy replied. She didn't want to dance with him (or even be near him) and more than she had to.

Lucy was trying, she really was, but it was rather hard to find the good points in a man she had come to loathe so quickly. She knew, now more than ever, that she would actually be marrying this man. If Edmund, the best wordsmith and diplomat she had ever met, could not think of a way to get her out of this horrendous engagement, then no one could.

She had resigned herself to a life on Avra. She liked the country well enough (though she would never love anywhere more than she loved Narnia, especially somewhere she had been auctioned as a slave) and she could see herself being content there one day.

"And, of course, upon the birth of each of our children."

Caspian actually choked when he heard the Count's words. There was nothing he could do to stop the gasp he made nor stop the mead from getting caught in his throat. He coughed loudly, gasping, his eyes filling with tears as he was unable to get oxygen to his lungs.

"Caspian!" Lucy cried as she shot out of her seat and rushed to him. She lifted his arms above his head (Eustace thought she had gone mad) and started breathing at a steady rate in an attempt to get Caspian to breathe the same way.

The King slowly returned to himself, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. "Thank you, my Queen," he said in a thick voice.

"Can't have you dying on me, my King," she said with a slight smile. "We do need someone to officiate the wedding."

Both Eustace and Edmund snapped their heads in her direction. "I say, Lucy, what do you mean?"

"It's tradition for the King of Narnia to officiate the wedding if the bride or groom is a member of his Court. Peter did it several times. And since Caspian is the King and I am a member of his Court, tradition states that he must be the one to preside over our wedding. There is no higher blessing than that given by the King."

Lucy and Caspian locked eyes and what he saw there scared him more than anything ever had before: resignation. He realized, after Edmund's speech earlier about being unable to decide how to inform Bern that there would be no wedding, Lucy felt she had lost all hope. It made him sick. "Please, excuse me," he said as he rose and walked out of the Great Hall.

Eustace made to go after him but Lucy laid a calming hand on his shoulder before excusing herself. She briefly heard Edmund say that she had once been known as Queen Lucy the Healer and could not help herself in making sure Caspian was recovered from his coughing fit.

"Caspian?" Lucy called as she travelled down the corridor. "I know you can't have gotten far. Please, talk to me. We used to talk all the time. Please show yourself to me."

"I'm in here," a thick voice called from Lucy's left.

She turned and saw a single candle flickering in a small room. She smiled briefly when she remembered this was the room she had hidden from her brothers in when she was Queen Lucy the Valiant and Narnia was in its Golden Age. She slowly entered the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She didn't know why she did, but she had a feeling she would be happy about her unconscious choice in the long run. "Caspian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said in a brooding voice that never failed to make Lucy's lips twitch into a smile. He reminded her so much of Peter when he acted like this.

"Please tell me," she requested in a whisper. "I won't think badly of you for whatever reason you have. I promise."

"Children?" he asked slowly. "Could you really see yourself having children with him?"

"If I am his wife it will be expected of me, Caspian. You know that as well as I do. When you finally marry you'll have children with your wife. There must be an heir to the throne, my King."

"Stop calling me that!" Caspian shouted as he rocketed from his seat and started pacing the room. "Stop calling me _my King_. It drives me mad."

"Caspian, what's gotten into you? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," he said bitterly. "You couldn't. You're so … so … so _good_ that you're doing what you think is best for Narnia. You're _sacrificing_ yourself and your happiness so that I …"

"So that _you_ may find happiness," she said strongly, not even felling bad for interrupting. "It was either you or me, Caspian, and I would have you find love and happiness so that you may once again rule Narnia as she _should _be ruled – with a family watching over her."

"And what if my love and happiness could not exist without you here, Lucy?"

"Don't delude yourself, Caspian. There is no need to feel guilty. This is _my_ decision and it's been made. I have already told Edmund to stop looking for a way out. No more wars, Caspian. I don't think I could handle another. So, please, just … just …"

"Just what?" he asked in a low voice as he stepped closer to Lucy. "Just keep denying myself the one thing that could make me happy? Ignore the fact that you arrived as soon as we set sight on the Fallen Star's island? Just keep pretending that there wasn't some higher reason for me to be the only man today who knew it was you and not some random man? Explain to me, Lucy, how I knew it was you."

"You commissioned the costume, Caspian," Lucy told him. "You obviously would know what it looked like."

"I left before she picked out the material, Lucy. I had no idea what it would look like," he told her seriously. "I saw it for the first time when you came out to the bar. And it wasn't the clothes or the hair that made me recognize you."

"Then what was it," she asked softly when he got closer (much closer!) and was standing right in front of her. Her head was tilted back so she could look into his eyes in order to see the truth of his statement.

His right hand slowly moved to her neck. She shivered slightly when his fingers met her flesh. "You have a mark, right here," he whispered as he touched a spot a few centimeters under her ear. "And no matter what," he continued, his hand moving to the top of her head, "this hair, here, is always slightly askew."

Lucy was having trouble breathing. He was close, very close, and she was feeling anything but uncomfortable. Her mind was telling her that this was a bad idea. She was engaged to someone (albeit reluctantly) and she was in a very improper situation with a man she _should_ look at like another brother. She had felt that way, at first, but couldn't stop the jealousy that had blossomed in her when Caspian met the star's daughter. She imagined him, in another world, married to the beauty and happy. Her mind told her that she was the reason he wasn't married yet. Her heart agreed but for a different reason: her heart told her that _she alone_ should be his Queen.

"And I could tell it was you by your lips," he whispered slowly.

"My lips?" she asked in a quiet voice that shook slightly when she asked.

He couldn't help himself. He had tried as hard as he could but he just wasn't strong enough to resist. He moved slowly, his conscious making him take his time so she would have a chance to pull away. He was both shocked and delighted when his lips met hers.

It wasn't outwardly passionate but it wasn't a friendly kiss either. It was gentle and somewhat exploratory and he couldn't have hoped for anything more. He pulled back slowly (for he was loathe to release her lips and return to reality) and opened his eyes to look at her.

Lucy's eyes remained closed for a moment, shocked and thrilled by the still-there feeling of his lips on hers, even though her mind knew they were gone. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him.

She could tell he was nervous but that he didn't regret what he had done. Surprisingly, she found she didn't regret it either. She swallowed thickly and looked up into his nervous eyes. "You shouldn't have done that," she said slowly, sadness creeping into her voice and expression.

Caspian was shocked. He was certain she had to have felt even a little bit of what he had. It was too electric to ignore. He was about to open his mouth to respond when she cut him off with the few sentences that would change the course of his life forever.

"But sometimes we have to do things we shouldn't. Otherwise, we would never have the chance to do what our hearts truly wanted. And mine wants this," she told him before reaching up quickly and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. Within seconds she pulled him down so his lips crashed into hers.

Their momentum was such that their bodies continued in motion until he had her pinned against the door she had so cleverly shut. Without thinking of anything other than getting closer and being more comfortable, he grasped Lucy under her thighs and lifted her up so her face was level with his (maybe a bit higher). His body pinned her to the door and her legs, seemingly of their own accord, wrapped around his waist.

Neither of them seemed to care that their moans were quite loud.

Their heated kisses continued, their bodies taking over for the minds (not that their minds put up that great of a resistance), and soon Caspian's lips wandered to Lucy's neck and collarbone.

Unable to keep his lips from hers and longer, after a moment of allowing her to breath, Caspian recaptured the queen's lips with his own, his tongue insistent on meeting her own.

Neither Lucy nor her tongue would deny him his exploration.

They were (truly!) about to slow down their passionate embraces and come back to reality when there was a banging on the door. "Lu! Are you in there?"

There was a great shove (she hadn't locked the door!) that sent the two of them staggering before shutting back quickly on her brother. "Lu! Open the door!"

Lucy quickly straightened out her skirts after being released by her partner and tried to smooth her hair as Caspian moved to the other side of the room. She tried to regulate her breathing but knew it would be no use. Caspian couldn't control his either.

"Edmund," Lucy said sternly (obviously trying to control the situation) as she opened the door. "What is this all about?"

Edmund's eyes surveyed his sister and then shot to the man on the other side of the room. They were both well mussed and breathing heavily. He looked back into the corridor before shutting (and _locking_) the door behind him. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Ed," Lucy said quickly.

"Tell me you didn't just shag my sister against a wall," Edmund said fiercely to Caspian.

"Shag?" he asked, not knowing what the word went.

"We didn't," Lucy said. "We kissed. That was all, Ed, I promise. We were just kissing."

"Why?" he asked heavily.

"Because we just couldn't _not_ kiss anymore, Edmund," Caspian said slowly. "We didn't sneak away for this. It wasn't planned. But … we were talking and I just … I wanted to kiss her and I couldn't justify a reason not to."

"And I wanted him to kiss me, Ed," Lucy said softly. "I didn't want to pretend I didn't care anymore." She took a deep breath, shaky, because she knew she was about to cry, and then said, with her eyes on Caspian, "But it can't happen again. I'm engaged to another man. I've already been unfaithful."

"You do not love him," Caspian said thickly. "And I will not bless a marriage that is not for love."

"Then Edmund will," she said softly. "Once a King in Narnia, always a King. You'll do it, Ed, because you know you have to."

"I can't let you marry him," Caspian bit out. "I can't."

"No more wars," Lucy said softly. "I will give you seven days to find away to break the engagement without warfare being necessary or imminent. If you cannot, then I will marry Count Percival no matter what. I have always put my country before myself, Caspian, and will not stop now, regardless of how much it hurts my heart." She dropped into a curtsey before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

"So you're the one who's finally tamed my sister," Edmund said to Caspian after a moment or two of silence.

"Edmund?"

"She would have hit any other man who tried to tell her what to do. No lie. She socked Peter but good once."

"I didn't tame her," Caspian said. "I loved her."

"How much of her did you love, exactly?" Edmund asked.

"We did not _make_ love, Edmund," Caspian sighed. "She already told you that. I do love her though. I think she is the reason I did not bring the star's daughter back with me. I think I knew she was my destiny. She is a gift from Aslan. He knows I will love her always."

"It is true, my Son," a deep voice said from the doorway.

The men turned to see Aslan in the doorway and immediately dropped to a knee.

"Rise, Kings of Narnia. You have done well."

"Not well enough, I'm afraid," Edmund said softly. "For all that I have done before, I cannot find a way to get Lucy out of this horrible predicament."

"You know the way, King Edmund, but your sister wishes you not to take it," Aslan replied.

"She does not want us to go to war," Caspian said with a grim face and a small nod. "And she understands that I would. For her alone, I would fight any enemy who came to Narnia."

"Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way, my Sons. Perhaps you should concentrate your efforts a bit closer to home."

Caspian and Edmund turned to look at each other. They were both quite confused at the Lion's statement. When they turned back, however, Aslan was no longer there.

"I hate it when he does that."

--

**A/N: Sorry!! I know, I know. I tried to keep them apart for a bit longer but hang it all, Caspian wouldn't have that. But, as you see, I did not actually give them the chance to be together officially. Lu's still engaged to Percival.**

**Super big thanks to **_**Oua**_** for sticking with me in this! And thanks to all my reviewers. I can't write any better if you don't tell me what I'm doing that displeases you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian and Edmund spent the next two days trying to figure out what Aslan had meant by concentrating their efforts closer to home. Caspian, in all his youthful ignorance, tried to convince Edmund that it meant to draw Lord Bern and Duke Arrington to Narnia and slay them in Lucy's honor.

Edmund had called him a whole slew of words that he neither understood nor cared to. The tone of the King of Old's voice was enough to chastise him.

"I think he might mean we have to try to get that idiot to not want to marry Lucy," Eustace said in greeting the morning of the third day.

"What?" Edmund asked with a mouthful of eggs. "You think we ought to try to convince him that he doesn't really love Lu?"

"I think that would be our best bet," the younger man explained. "I mean, we can't tell Lord Bern that we don't want the poncy prat to marry Lucy. The best we can hope for is to make _him_ not want to marry _her_."

"Brilliant!" Caspian exclaimed (he'd heard Eustace and Edmund use the term in times of joy before and found it to be a quite appropriate exclamation) giddily. "I'm sure Lucy can do it."

"I don't think she will," Edmund said slowly. "She left it to us, remember? I think we should _tell her_ what we're doing but, otherwise, it's up to us."

"We shall have to tell her immediately," Caspian responded. "We haven't much time. There are only four days left."

"Agreed," Edmund said. "We shall tell her at our first chance."

"Tell who what?" Lucy asked, ever punctual, as she sat at the table.

She was wrapped in a new dress and looked, at least to Caspian, as if she would rather be back in one of her hunting dresses and preparing for a long ride or stalk. This dress looked to be the most uncomfortable she had. It was tight (too tight) and full of unnecessary jewels and gems. Lucy was more of a straightforward, not-too-dressy kind of woman.

Edmund was about to respond when Percival entered the room. "Lucy, my love, you look _splendid _in that dress. I thought you mightn't have been able to fill it out properly, as you don't have the curves of a normal woman, but it will do just fine."

"Thank you, my darling betrothed," Lucy said quickly before her brother or Caspian could interject. "I am pleased that you find it adequate."

"Do not be sad, my dear. We shall make you into a proper woman before this wedding or I shall eat my sword," the pompous Avran said in a booming voice.

"I'd like to stick my sword down that stupid swot's throat," Edmund snarled lowly to Eustace and Caspian. "I can't believe Lucy's taking this. I mean, I know she's always been exceptionally kind to everyone she meets but sweet Lion, this is too much, even for her."

"Lucy," Caspian called as he stood (and all the others did as well), "May I have the privilege of a private audience? Just for a moment? It is a matter of state and I would like to discuss it before it slips my mind with all of the feast and wedding preparations."

"Of course, my King," Lucy said with a curtsey and led the way from the room. "What is it that I can do for you?" she asked when they were alone in an antechamber.

The first thing Caspian did was kiss her.He knew he shouldn't have; she had asked him not to. At least, she had asked him to wait until they had figured out the situation. In his mind, however, he reasoned that Eustace had riddled out the answer to the problem so, really, he wasn't doing anything improper by kissing her.

His slightly-calloused hand cupped her jaw and he brought his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. He had slightly expected that she would not respond (as she did not know of the plan to ride Cair Paravel from the Count) but she did. Her arms slid up his chest and gripped onto his tunic, holding him close to her. His head was spinning as his mouth opened and he ran his tongue shyly over the seam of her lips.

He expected her to pull away. Their kisses earlier in the week had been passionate but had not included the use of their tongues. He was pleasantly surprised when her lips parted and her tongue shyly met his.

There were a few seconds of nervous hesitation before their control snapped and their kiss intensified. He could do nothing to stop his arms from wrapping around her and she could not prevent her fingers from trailing up into his hair. It was a heady sensation, being kissed as if you would never kiss another in your life.

Caspian, through the haze of lust and wanting, realized they had been missing for several minutes now and did not want to give the sense of impropriety. He slowly eased off the kisses, tapering down into small pecks and eventually just pulled Lucy into a hug, holding her tightly and swaying slightly side to side.

While Lucy caught her breath (as Caspian had obviously stolen it), the King began to explain. "Your cousin has come up with a solution to break the engagement. I will, however, ask for an extension on the timeline. Four days, I believe, is not enough to complete the plan."

"What plan?" Lucy asked somewhat breathlessly.

"We are to make Percy fall out of love with you. To do that, you must help by acting as you normally would – no bending to Percy's will. He wants a wife who will do exactly as she is told. You are not that kind of woman, Lucy. Also, we are going to say some things that are not very flattering about you. Know that we do not believe any of it is true but desperate times call for desperate measures, as Edmund says," Caspian continued.

"So you and the other two are basically going to make fun of me until he decides I won't make a good wife?" Lucy asked in an astonished voice.

"It's the best we can come up with, Lucy, and I will try just about anything to keep you from marrying him," the King responded earnestly. "I know Aslan did not bring you back to me just so you can go off and marry some count from Avra."

"Narnia, Caspian," she said softly. "Aslan brought me back to Narnia."

"The same idea applies," Caspian shot back quickly. "He would not have brought you back to Narnia just so you could go and help rule Avra. You know as well as I do, my Queen, that you belong _here_ with _me_."

"That's not something I have the luxury of thinking about right now, Caspian," Lucy said seriously. "Now, as for the plan my dear cousin concocted: please make sure you are careful. You don't want to give him any sense that there is _any_ kind of impropriety going on. None of us can risk that threat."

"You have my word, Lucy, that I will do my best to get rid of him and keep your honor intact," the King replied solemnly.

"And then once he's gone perhaps we can do something to rectify my honor being intact," Lucy responded with a suggestive smirk before slipping from the room and back for breakfast.

It took Caspian several moments before he was able to follow without looking like a fool.

--

A few hours later Edmund, Eustace and Caspian were all preparing to go on a nice afternoon stalk of a large stag out towards Lantern Waste. It wasn't the White Stag (and Edmund was sure he wouldn't go if it was) but it would be great fun anyway.

"I do so want to go with you," Lucy said sadly as she and Percival stood nearby to see them off.

"Now, Lucy, you know as well as I do that no woman should be permitted on stalks. You would fidget too much and ruin the game for the King and his companions," Percy said in a patronizing voice.

"But my sister, Queen Lucy, was fantastic at stalking when we were in Narnia last. She was the one who more often rode out, leaving myself and High King Peter in her dust," Edmund replied fondly. "She'd disappear for days at a time. She's stalk, she'd live with the Beavers, she'd care for newborn Creatures. Once, I believe, she helped deliver a Minotaur baby. Nearly lost her hand. Didn't think an herbivore would take quite a bite from her."

"Surely you do not mean my tame little Lucy," Percival said in horror. "Why, the Lucy _I_ know would _never_ wander off on her own. Nor would she take part in hunting or fishing or other such … hobbies."

"Oh, please, Edmund, don't tell him the Stories of Old! He may choose not to love me anymore," Lucy said, her mind working quickly. "Those were different times! I would be unfair for him to hold past actions against me. I must admit," she said as she turned to Percy, "that I was a bit wilder in those days."

"What say you, my King? Was the Queen of Old as they say she was?" Percy asked Caspian.

"I do not know, good Count, for I was not there. I met her when she and her royal siblings returned to Narnia to put me on my throne and then again when she sailed to the East with my crew and King Edmund and Lord Eustace," Caspian replied. "Though I do recall it was her curious nature that got us taken for slaves on …"

"Never you mind!" Lucy called out. She couldn't believe he almost spoke ill of the island that she was being sold to. (She also thought her turn of phrase was funny in her mind.)

"Lucy, is that true?" Percy asked seriously. "And do you still harbor those less than appealing traits? Oh dear," he continued, now more to himself than to the others, "I must send for Alana right away. I must make Lucy into an obedient woman. There can be no more of this frivolity. Yes, a wife and a mother. And quickly. She will calm down when we have children. She won't have the luxury of being wild." His eyes turned to Lucy as inspiration struck. "We shall be married tonight in a private ceremony. We will lie together and shall do so every night until you are with child, my dear. Once you are a mother you will understand that a woman's place is in the home, caring for her children. I shall prepare my ship for departure. Tomorrow morning we sail for Avra." He swooped down, then, and pressed his lips firmly to Lucy's. He gripped her tightly and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Edmund literally had to hold Caspian back.

"Go down to the village and get your dress in order," Percival said as he pulled away. "Tonight at sunset we are to be wed." He then turned to Caspian. "If I may, my King, you might wish to review the blessings you shall put on us tonight." He stepped closer and whispered, "Please pay particular attention to fertility blessings." He then walked away with a slightly sinister look about him.

The three rulers of Narnia stood there in shock as they watched him go. Edmund was clenching and unclenching his fists, Caspian had started muttering darkly to himself and Lucy, dear, sweet Lucy, allowed the weight of the world to drop onto her shoulders.

"Well," she said shakily, "I guess that's that." She turned quickly and headed for the stables.

"Where are you going?" Caspian shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

"To the village," she replied matter-of-factly. "I have to get my dress."

"Lucy, please," Caspian said in a harsh whisper as he pulled her to a stop and looked into her eyes, "please don't do this."

"I have to," she replied in a shaky voice. "Looks like we just couldn't figure it out in time."

"Lucy, you have to give me more time," Caspian said again.

"Time is up, my King," Lucy responded as she tried to school her features. "I apologize for ruining your stalk. I can safely say, however, that once I am gone, you will have more than enough time on your 

hands." She paused and swallowed thickly in a vain attempt to keep her tears at bay. "Send someone to the beginning of the end of the world. Bring the star's daughter here. She will make you a good queen." With that said, Lucy swung herself onto her horse and spurred the animal into motion.

Caspian could do nothing but watch her go.

--

"There's nothing in the traditional Narnian wedding vows that would allow for objection," Edmund said about an hour later as he, Caspian and Eustace sat inside the library researching. "I hate to say this but I don't think there's anything we can do."

"There has to be," Caspian said as he paced back and forth. "I refuse to accept that Lucy will be forced into marrying that dolt."

"There may not be a choice," Eustace remarked. "I like this concept as little as you do but I am not sure, as Edmund said, that there is anything that can be done. We may have to accept this loss and move on."

"_Accept this loss_?!" Caspian boomed. "No! I accept nothing of the sort. I will do everything in my power to stop this wedding."

"Wait," Edmund said softly. "Wait a moment. What was it Lu said the other day? It's tradition in Narnia to allow anyone to compete against the bridegroom for the hand of the bride? Something like that?" he questioned as he paged through the old book open in his lap. "Yes! Here it is! _Anyone who wishes to challenge the match of a royal may do so in the closing hours before the wedding. If the bridegroom is defeated, the winner of the duel has the right to take the bride as his own. No further battles or skirmishes may follow, as the best swordsman and most noble dueler has the right to marry the royal woman_," Edmund read. "That means you can challenge him and he can't war with Narnia."

"I have to ask Lucy first," Caspian responded slowly. "If she does not wish to marry me then I will not challenge him. It is her choice and I will do as my Queen wishes. If she chooses the Avran, however," Caspian said darkly, "then I must ask that you perform the ceremony, Edmund. I cannot watch her marry another when I know in my heart that she is meant to be my queen."

"You know, four or five days ago I was worried about you and Lu. It was somewhat odd to think you might fancy my little sister. I thought you would've fallen for Su." As Caspian was about to speak, Edmund waved him off and continued, "But on the Dawn Treader something changed, didn't it? You didn't want us to go but it was more of not wanting her to go. You weren't planning on going to the end of the world, were you, Caspian? You were going with us."

"It was my intention to follow you back to your own world, yes," the King replied. "Not only was I curious but, yes, Lucy would be there. Those nights on the deck … the vision of her in my breeches and tunic … I couldn't get them out of my head. Nor did I want to. Yes, I started to feel for Lucy when we were on the Dawn Treader."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Eustace asked. "We've been here for four years."

"Five and I know why," Edmund replied. "He was afraid Lucy wouldn't share in his affections. And he thought that if he waited long enough he would know the truth." Edmund paused a moment before locking his eyes on Caspian. "Do you know the truth now?"

"I know some. As I said, I must ask Lucy before I challenge Percy. I will ride to the village and find her," Caspian responded. "I will be back within the hour to give you the answer."

Edmund and Eustace watched as the King strode purposely out of the library. "I say, Edmund," Eustace remarked, "I don't think I ever thought of Caspian and Lucy."

"At first, I didn't either, cousin. But now, be truthful, can you see anyone else?"

--

She was right where he figured she would be: standing on the small pedestal with her white wedding dress on. Her hair was down and fell just below her shoulders and she was pointedly telling the nymph that she would not be wearing her silver crown for the ceremony.

"It is a symbol of who you are, my dear queen," he said softly as he walked further into the shop.

"It is a symbol of who I _was_," she responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to you with a solution," Caspian told her softly. He then turned to the nymph. "May we have a few moments in private?"

The young girl dropped into a neat curtsey before closing the store and walking into the back.

"Caspian, what's going on? A solution? One that _does not_ result in war?"

"One that _cannot_ result in war," the king corrected her. "But I will not put the plan in motion until you agree to the terms."

"Terms?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"A duel," Caspian responded. "Just as you had suggested earlier in the week. I will duel him for your hand."

"Caspian …" she whispered. "That would mean if you won," she ignored Caspian scoff, "that you would be forced to marry me."

"I think you would find, my dear queen, that I would have no problem marrying you. In fact, I think I would find it quite enjoyable. I think we would be happy together."

"Promise me you aren't suggesting this just because you don't want me to marry him. Be honest with me."

"I cannot lie and say that is not one of the reasons, Lucy. But it is not the only reason. Have you not felt the same electricity in our kisses? Do you not feel more complete when I am around? Because I have felt both and would be willing to risk _everything_ to be able to feel them every day for the rest of my life. Please, Lucy, tell me you'll marry me if I fight for your hand. Tell me I won't be forcing you into anything you do not wish to be involved in. Please," he begged. "Give me leave to challenge Count Percy for your hand and _when_ I win, promise to be my wife."

Lucy could barely breathe. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she searched his face for any kind of falsehood. The only things she saw were nervousness (she supposed he _should_ be a little nervous – he was sort of proposing) and gentle caring. But was it love?

"Do you love me, Caspian?" she asked boldly.

"I have never been in love before, Lucy," he responded. "But I have also never felt like this before. If this _is_ love, then I want to spend every day feeling it. With you." At her slight nod Caspian continued, "We wouldn't have to marry right away. We could court for a while. I know you would prefer a fall wedding so the spring-born Animals could attend."

"Then my suggestion would be for you to hurry off and challenge Count Percy, my king," she said with a small smile. "But please don't toy about with him. I would prefer to get this whole thing over with. Besides," she added as she pulled him in and planted a kiss on his lips, "you're still meant to be my servant for a day. And now my mind is full of little … _tasks_ … you can complete for me."

Caspian merely smiled widely and pulled her close for another kiss.


End file.
